Coat
by Jediempress
Summary: AxelRiku.  A series of encounters as each searches out the Key of Destiny. Complete.


COAT

A hand grabbed his hood and jerked him back roughly. The leather like material pulled away from his head, some silver hair ripping out along with it. Then the stranger tossed him to the side, right into the wall of a building.

"I was right. You aren't one of us." A slightly nasal voice laughed. Despite the humor, there was still a clear edge to it.

He glared behind his blindfold. He recognized that voice but couldn't place it. The 'us' was clearly the Organization.

"I know you," spoke the adenoidal voice again, "you're the other! The one Vexen made that pathetic copy of." A snort, "What's with the blindfold?"

"None of your business!" He launched at the voice, immersing himself in darkness to sense out the other's presence. Of course, with how much the other was laughing, it almost wasn't necessary. He landed a solid kick against what felt like a thigh and then heard a satisfying grunt of pain.

He was about to call out his Keyblade when the other spoke up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it! I don't wanna fight you! …Least, not yet."

"Then why did you attack me?" He realized as soon as he said it how stupid of a question that was, "Never mind… Stupid question."

"You asked it," The jangle of chains reached his ears and he knew the man was pacing a bit. "Now, we have two ways of doing this: the easy and the hard. Frankly, I've always preferred the hard, but I doubt either of us has time for that."

He was right about that, there was not time for this. Every minute he wasted with this guy took Roxas further away, and no matter what the cost, he had to find that kid. He also could not tell his confronter this.

"You a spy?"

Riku actually laughed, "As if I stood a chance trying to infiltrate the Organization."

"Well, there are a few openings," the other responded flatly, "Thanks to you and your friend."

"You're welcome," He said snidely. "We gonna fight, or can I go?"

There was a long silence, during which he could almost see the other considering. "Something tells me I'm gonna be seeing a lot of you. I can wait." A pause, "We never actually met, did we?"

Riku shrugged. At this point, he really didn't care.

A snicker, "Yeah, you're exactly as I remember. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Like I'd forget."

Another short laugh, "Oh, yeah I'll be seeing you again. Get out of here, I've got someone to find."

_So do I._ Riku thought as he took off, racing down the street. He barely heard Axel open a portal.

--0—0--

"...Told you I'd see you again."

Riku managed not to jump. "Yeah, you did."

"Hey, no need to be so rude." The Nobody leaned against the wall, watching Riku's back. "What are you doing?"

"Does it matter?"

Axel shrugged, "Not really, just making conversation."

"Well don't bother." Riku finished dressing the wound on his leg. "I have no desire to converse with you."

He pulled his torn pant leg down and stood. He turned just enough to reach for the strip of black cloth on the broken table. Once retrieved, he tied it back around his eyes.

"So that's what the blindfold's for."

He faced the voice's source, "What?"

"Those are his eyes you're using…" There was a hint of awe in that voice. "You really are determined."

Riku bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't trust the Nobody. He was part of the Organization and from what he had learned, one of the most loyal members. Yet, he couldn't help but think Axel was not going to hurt him.

After all, he _had_ just passed on the perfect opportunity.

"What's it to you?"

Axel laughed, "Full of questions but never an answer."

"I'm not in the mood for this," he spat out, brushing past the taller redhead. At least he tried to, but a firm hand gripped his arm and stopped him. Warm breath ghosted along his ear and he gave an involuntary shiver.

"Why do you want him?"

He refused to respond. If the Organization knew he was looking for Roxas…

"You aren't the only one searching, ya know." The man suddenly released him, and he heard the rustle of the man's coat as he moved away. "I thought maybe we could help each other but apparently you're unwilling to cooperate. Too bad."

Riku turned his head toward the voice, which was near the door now.

"See ya around."

--0—0--

"You know, we have got to stop meeting like this."

Riku snorted, easily shoving the taller man off of him. "Damn, how much do you weigh?"

"I'm a freaking twig, I know. My Other must have like, never ate," Axel chuckled. He sat on his butt, elbows resting on his knees, "So you gonna take that thing off since I already know your secret?"

"No."

"I knew you'd say that. Let me guess, you don't want Roxas to know how badly he beat you?"

Riku's lower lip twitched.

"Ah! I thought so. You know you can't beat him."

Riku stood, moving away. "Not if you keep interfering, I can't."

"I'm not the reason you failed," countered Axel. "Roxas doesn't want to be found… By anyone."

The Nobody's voice went oddly quiet when he said that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rustling fabric sang loudly to Riku's ears. "I keep just missing him. It's starting to piss me off."

Riku tilted his head, "I thought the Organization wanted him dead."

"Well, certain members do. Doesn't mean all of us do." Axel snorted, "We do have minds of our own, you know."

Yes, he'd been informed of that not-so-little fact. It was one of the reasons he was avoiding any one he came across as if they were infected by a plague or something. So why did he keep running into this one?

"Doesn't seem as though you're having much more luck." Axel was standing beside him, "If I liked you a bit more, I might be willing to make a deal with you."

Riku tightened his jaw, turning away. He didn't like the guy that close to him, "I wouldn't agree."

"Well, there's that too." He conceded with humor in his voice, "You never did tell me why you're after him."

"No, I didn't."

Axel was silent a moment before laughing loudly. "I like you more each time we meet. You're so not what I expected. Roxas would like you too if you weren't trying to kill him."

Riku looked at him sharply.

"Oh, please." He could picture the Nobody rolling his eyes. "I'm not as stupid as I act. I know why you're after him. I just don't know _why_."

"Tell me why you care."

That almost irritating tone of his was strangely soft, "It's probably the same reason you do."

"Huh?" What did _that_ mean?

"Well, I'm outta here. Until next time."

--0—0--

"Damnit!" Axel's voice cursed loudly. "He heard me; I know he did!"

Riku rubbed just above his torn sleeve. He could tell the Nobody was frowning heavily. He could almost picture it.

He heard Axel pace around for a minute, metal clinking and coat rustling. He wanted to ask why the redhead wanted to find Roxas so badly, but he didn't. It's not like he needed to know. It wouldn't make any difference.

"What'd you do to your arm?" He was suddenly asked.

"I wasn't paying attention and tripped on the curb."

"That blindfold's gotta be a pain."

"Sometimes," Riku admitted, "But I have really good sensory skills… Normally."

Axel laughed and Riku felt the corner of his lip turn up. He hadn't felt like smiling in a _long_ time.

"It looks nasty," Axel commented, "And that coat's gotten pretty torn up too."

That wasn't surprising. Roxas was definitely making him work. Riku shrugged, "It's borrowed."

"Yeah, and who you got it from is probably dead now. Looks like Zexion's. He was about your size." There was a subtle, sad tone to his voice.

For the first time, Riku felt bad for him. He quickly shook himself of it. This was a Nobody and Nobody's didn't feel. For some reason that idea didn't sound as solid as it had when Diz said it.

"You should clean that up." The humor was back, "Wouldn't want it to get infected."

Well there went that brief moment of sympathy. Riku snorted, "I would think you'd be happy if I had to give up."

"Ah, but that's the thing; I know you won't. The gold eyes told me that. Nothing is going to stop you short of death." He felt Axel's eyes on him, "I admire that drive."

"Most call it stubbornness." Riku muttered, "Sora was worse."

"Roxas is the most temperamental guy I've ever seen. Stubborn as all hell," Axel chuckled but there was a bittersweet quality to it. "I guess it makes sense."

"What does?"

"Better get back." Axel took a few steps away, "Looks like its going to rain again."

The echo of his feet on pavement began fading.

"Axel."

The sound stopped. "Yeah, what?"

Why had he called out to him? "See you around."

There was a moment before a nasally laugh rang out. "You know it."

--0—0--

"Hey, you home?"

Riku frowned. What in the worlds was Axel doing here? He hadn't seen Roxas in three days, which meant he hadn't seen the red headed Nobody either. "What do you want?"

"No need to be so rude," He replied, coming closer. "Just checking up on my competition."

"I'm fine."

Axel gripped his arm, right where he had been wounded. He winced at the touch.

"It's infected. Didn't I tell you to get that fixed?"

"Don't have anything to fix it with."

"I knew this was going to happen. Here," A small vile was pressed into Riku's hand. "I can't use it."

Riku held the potion for a moment. This could easily be a trick. For all he knew Axel could be trying to poison him. However, something inside him said this wasn't the case. He decided to trust his heart on this one.

He opened the bottle and downed the burning liquid in one gulp. Almost immediately, he felt that warmth spread out, seeking the infection and purging it. The wound itself began itching as it started healing over. "Thank you."

"Whatever," He could see Axel waving off the appreciation. "I just want you healthy when we face off."

"Your concern is touching," said Riku snidely.

"I try. Kinda hard when you don't have a heart."

Riku didn't know what possessed him but he found himself asking, "Roxas is your friend, isn't he?"

There was a long silence.

"Yeah… My best friend."

"Why's he hiding from you?"

"I don't know." There was definite sorrow in his voice, "Maybe he thinks I'm gonna stop him."

Riku looked toward him. Though he could not actually see him, he felt him. Axel was greatly upset by all this, and Riku was fairly certain he had mixed feelings, as if he really didn't know what he'd do if he caught up with Roxas.

"Stop him from what?"

Axel stood, "I snagged you a new coat. Get rid of that torn up one, it'll blow your cover."

The Nobody left the way he came, and Riku sat alone in the center of the room. Suddenly, he felt very alone.

--0—0--

He sensed the Nobody around the corner. Clearly, Riku had missed Roxas yet again. It seemed the Axel however had been successful. He continued walking until he knew he was close. Then he called out, "Axel."

"What?" Came the terse reply.

"What happened?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

Riku didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but the Nobody was clearly upset and somehow Riku knew it was about something he'd understand. He had said Roxas was his best friend.

Axel sighed, "I couldn't convince him. He won't stop searching…"

Riku tilted his head, "What's he searching for?"

"Answers." Axel choked a laugh, "Only his are a lot bigger than the rest of ours."

"I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing?

"You've got nothing to do with it. Least, not directly." Axel came closer, "Why are you doing all this, Riku?"

It was the first time Axel had addressed him by name.

"I'm helping a friend."

"Do you even know who that friend is?"

Riku bit his lip. He knew his name was Sora and he knew he had wronged the other horribly. Other than that, his actual memories of the guy… "I know enough. My heart tells me I'm doing the right thing. It's my heart that remembers… even if I don't."

He felt Axel standing beside him. "Tell me something, if I don't have a heart why is it I feel so driven to save my best friend?"

"I, I don't know," Riku replied honestly. "Understanding the heart is something I've never been able to do. I don't even want to try figuring out how the lack of one works."

"The really weird thing is that I don't know what I want to save him from." Axel sat on the curb. He sounded so lost.

Riku sat beside him and they remained quiet. An odd harmony settled between them as if a connection had been made. Somehow, Riku understood what Axel was feeling. Or not feeling, as the case may be. He didn't know anymore.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you die for him?"

Riku angled his head down. He didn't even have to think about it. "Absolutely. You?"

Axel took a minute before snorting, "I don't exist. What's death to me?"

They grew silent again.

Abruptly, Axel stood. "I gotta get out of here."

--0—0--

"Where have you been?"

"Why? You miss me?' responded Axel in amusement.

"Why would I miss you?" Riku retorted, but even he noticed the strange tone behind the words. He really had been wondering what had happened to the Nobody. He'd come across Roxas twice over the four days, but instead of confronting the Nobody, Riku had only watched him.

He saw so much of Sora in the blonde Nobody and yet they were so completely different.

"Had some stuff to do. Couldn't get away." Axel stood beside him, "How's Roxas?"

Riku shrugged, "He's been spending a lot of time on top of the hotel looking at the castle."

"Has he?" Axel inquired neutrally. It was as if he didn't dare hope. "Wonder what that's about."

"I'm sure he misses you despite all that he's going through." Riku ventured. "I never stopped missing my best friend throughout the time we were apart. Even though we were on opposite sides, I missed him."

"I thought you didn't remember him."

"I don't really. It's just this feeling I have.

Axel blew out a breath. He took a few steps away and turned. "You know what his last words to me were? 'No one would miss me.'"

"But he's wrong."

"He doesn't believe that."

Riku bit his lip, "I think it's more like he doesn't want to believe it."

He felt Axel's eyes on him as he continued, "Sometimes, you just have to shove the emotional stuff aside and do what has to be done. You know in your heart that whatever it is, it's the right thing, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to hurt."

Axel was silent for a long moment. Riku heard him come closer and suddenly a long finger traced his jaw. "Is that what you've been doing?"

Riku was at a loss for words. Why did that light touch send a shiver down his spine? Moreover, why did he _like_ it?

The hand dropped away, "Maybe I should give that a try."

Axel's footsteps began fading.

Riku wanted to stop him but didn't. Instead, he touched the smooth line of his jaw and pondered just what that was about.

--0—0--

"I've made up my mind." Axel's voice came up behind him.

"About what?" It had been two days and Riku was surprised how… happy he was to hear the other's voice.

"I'm not gonna try to stop Roxas anymore."

"You aren't?"

"Nope, He's gotta do this and as much as I hate it I have to let him." Beneath the bravado, his voice trembled. "I just hope that after all this…"

"I know that feeling," Riku muttered, sitting up on his makeshift bed. "I know I can't make up for what I've done, but in the end, I just hope Sora and I can still be friends."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence settled in the room. It was as if they were teetering on the edge of something that neither was sure of… It was unsettling.

Riku had to say something, anything to break this tension. "It's isolating, isn't it? Not being like the others."

Axel took a moment, "Yeah, I guess. Demyx is alright, a bit timid. Luxard and Xigbar have their moments."

He came over and sat on the other end of the bed, "But you've got to have it worse. You're out here all alone."

"It hasn't been that bad. I'm kept busy enough and I haven't been _totally_ alone."

"True," The Nobody chuckled. He sobered up rather quickly and that odd tension returned. "I'm glad I started stalking you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Weight shifted toward him and Riku found himself tensing up in anticipation. Anticipation for what, he couldn't say. Warm breath caressed his cheek. "You make me feel something different."

Riku almost held his breath.

Axel stood, "I have to get back before Saix notices I'm gone again."

"Oh," Disappointment settled on him.

There was a soft laugh. "Don't worry, you'll see me again. I still have to watch out for Roxas."

Riku nodded. Suddenly, soft lips brushed against his. It was incredibly brief and he was barely sure it really happened. Only the tingle in his own lips confirmed it.

"See you around."

--0—0--

"You know, you never did tell me why you were after Roxas."

Riku looked in the direction of Axel's voice. "It sounded like you knew."

"Maybe I do," Axel said slowly.

Riku turned away. He felt, not uncomfortable, but _different_ around the Nobody. He still felt that warm mouth on his. The past day and night had been spent in an uncertain haze. Why had Axel kissed him, and what did it mean?

"I want the same thing you do," He whispered.

"We already established that." He could hear the smirk.

"Yesterday… Why did you kiss me?"

"Changing the subject?" Axel snickered.

He wasn't in the mood for this. "Tell me. Please."

Axel blew out a breath and seemed to think it over for a minute. "I don't really know. It just felt right at the moment."

"You said I make you feel different," Riku reflected.

"Uh, yeah I did," Axel rubbed at the back of his neck. "You're gonna ask what I meant, aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it."

The redhead sighed, "Again, I don't know. I just really like hanging around you. I like talking to you."

Riku bit his lip. The words came unbidden, but felt so perfectly natural. "It's like I don't feel right when you're gone. Something's missing."

He knew Axel was watching him closely. He knew when he moved closer. He automatically turned his head and leaned forward. Once again, Axel's mouth pressed to his, this time much more firmly.

And this time, he returned the kiss.

It was as though the moment had frozen and nothing existed outside of it. Sora, Roxas, they both fell away, irrelevant to this one piece of time. They could just be themselves.

Axel's hand came up to cup his face, thumb gently brushing along his cheek as he pulled away. He toyed with the edge of the blindfold. "Take this off."

Riku slowly shook his head.

"Please," Axel whispered, "I need to see."

The teen didn't protest as the Nobody's other hand reached up and gently pulled down the black cloth. He blinked a few times to clear out the spotting. Faded green eyes gazed into gold, searching for something.

It was the first time Riku really saw Axel. How had he missed the tattoos? He had an effeminate face with a wide mouth that seemed made to smile. And those eyes… he'd never seen that color before.

Axel frowned a little, eyes saddened. He moved away from Riku and stood. He kept those wondrous eyes on Riku as he walked back a few steps. Then without a word, he turned and left.

Where was he? Five days. The longest time yet. He hadn't realized just how used to Axel's random appearances he had become. As he searched for Roxas, he found himself constantly straining to hear the sounds that announced the presence of the Nobody who somehow captured his attention completely now.

There had been two opportunities to confront Roxas and he had passed them up. He knew he didn't have a chance in his current state of mind. He needed to see Axel.

"Hey, Riku."

His heart rose in his chest but fell almost as quickly. There was something in that voice… "Axel…?"

"You really think you can use Roxas to get Sora back?"

"It's what I've been told."

Axel remained behind him and Riku didn't turn to face him. After a minute passed, Axel softly asked, "What will happen to Roxas?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

After another long silence, Axel stepped up beside him. "You really will do anything."

Riku knew he didn't need to answer.

"Humph. Roxas won't go easily."

"I'm aware."

"I won't just let him disappear."

"He's your best friend. I don't expect you to."

Axel licked his lips. "Somehow, I doubt there's going to be a compromise with this."

Riku nodded, "It's one or the other."

They stood in companionable silence. Each knew the other wanted to say something, but the words weren't necessary. They had a unique understanding of one another.

"So it ends before it even begins," Riku muttered.

Axel snorted, "You know it was doomed from the get go."

"I suppose."

Axel turned, taking hold of Riku's chin and bringing it to him. He kissed him gently, there was a bittersweet quality to it. He drew back and almost immediately dropped his hand. "Before we become enemies again, good luck finding your best friend."

Riku barely smiled, "You too."

There was a hand span of time. Axel turned and walked off. "Well, see ya around. Take care of that coat."

"Yeah."


End file.
